King of Nobodies
by snakepit
Summary: Roxas was always good at keeping secrets; his underage relationship with Axel, sneaking Sora cookies after tutor sessions, his concern for his dying mother, even the abuse from his father. When he realizes there's more to life than working as a slave for his father, he comes up with the only logical idea left. Run away.
1. Dearly Beloved

Auhors Note: I don't personally live in Utah, so if I make some mistakes or seem to be improvising, don't hold it against me. The 'city of Utah' in the story is fictional, I made it up. Also, this story will be finished with about 20 chapters or so depending. I've been working on this for months and I'm finally ready to publish it. Enjoy.

Rated M for:  
Sexual content and future lemons. Language. Violence and domestic violence. Drug and alcohol use. Mentality and self-abuse.

King of Nobodies  
Kingdom Hearts / M / Akuroku  
I don't own anything but the writing.

Chapter 1: Dearly Beloved

* * *

"It's me, mom. Roxas."

The blond pressed his palms to his pale mothers' sweaty hands. He cupped her hands in his, and sat on her bed side with a worried expression plastered over his face. Her once bright eyes that reminded him of the lightening now reminded him of the only word he could think of: mold.

Her turquoise eyes had turned murky, like mold that had sat inside of the milk of his next door neighbors, Sora, cereal too long; like the bowl he had found hidden inside of his desk that the toddler had tried to hide. Her silky skin reminded him of the milk, and the whelps on her body reminded him of the cheerios still barely floating around in there.

Her brunette hair was tangled and dry like the tree bark of his apple tree. He used to sit underneath that tree with Xion and Axel, but now he hated it to the bone. Apples didn't grow in the winter anyway and the leaves had died and turned to the same color his mother coughed up.

"Roxas," she croaked happily. A dim smile was tugging on her lips. "Baby, how are you doing?"

She must not have seen the bruise underneath his eye, or the split on his lip. Maybe if he smiled a little bit bigger it would start to bleed and she would get herself the help she needed. Maybe she would come to her senses if his naturally blushing cheeks squished his eyes closed a little bit more and he could paint her a portrait of himself in all of the moments she experienced. Had he washed all of the blood out of his dirty hair? He couldn't remember.

"I'm good. I passed all of my exams with straight A's." He boasted quietly so the women bunking beside his mother wouldn't wake up.

"Oh good." She breathed. "How's your father?"

There it was.

His smile tugged down as if his anchors had finally caught on the ocean floor but he fought through it and kept showing his teeth. He fought against the pulling waves on his lips. He nodded slightly, humorously, and shrugged his shoulders. He could say something, he could tell her the truth and snap her out of her madness, but instead he lied like he always had.

"He's good, too. He and Axel have been working on the cars outside."

"They're finally out of the yard?"

"That's the least of your worries, mom." He chuckled. She returned the smile, more genuine than he ever could. "I know it's sudden but I have to go, alright? I was supposed to tutor Sora later today."

"Oh, you're such a good boy. I'm so proud to have you as a kid."

_Are you really?_ Is something he'd check off on his list of 'things I never asked'.

"Thanks." He chimed.

Keeping his composure, he leaned over the gurney of her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her blind eyes watched him hollowly as his footsteps circled the bed and towards the door until the sound of the doors lock clicking reminded himself that he had more things to do at home, and a curfew to mind.

Wearing just a t-shirt, he decided to put his beanie back on despite how hard he had worked on his hair today. Even though his mother couldn't see well anymore, he always felt the need to impress her.

Outside of the room was his one and only redhead; Axel Flynt, his best friend since middle school; of course, Axel had always been grades _way_ higher than him. Axel immediately stood up from the small plastic chair and brought Roxas's height to shame. His shirt was stained with motor oil and he was wearing his jeans with rips in the knees. His usual spikey ruby red hair was pulled back in a grimy ponytail. Roxas knew those were his working clothes; which meant he had interrupted him just for him to walk with him.

"Ax, why didn't you tell me you had work?"

He smiled, probably to cover up the fact that he was actually extremely stressed out. His job wasn't going so well ever since Roxas's dad came in to help. It was two months ago, Axel thought it would help Roxas out too but it's only made things worse in numerous ways.

"Was my dad a hassle again?"

"He was." Axel sighed and followed beside Roxas as they walked through the hospital hallways.

Once in the elevator alone, Axel leaned over to place a kiss on the top of the blonde's head. Roxas smiled genuinely, for the first time today, before lifting his chin and meeting Axel's lips for a quick kiss before the elevator stopped on the first floor. Roxas bit his lip and Axel stretched his hands over his head, exposing the red hair gathered on his navel. The silence was almost too much to handle as Roxas stepped off of the elevator. He was counting seconds in his head for Axel to just say something.

"So Roxas," Axel drawled and Roxas exhaled the breath he had held for way too long. "You've got two days left to tell me what the hell you want to do for your birthday. What do kids even like now a day? What do you like?"

Emerald eyes narrowed at the blonde's blush.

Roxas secured his beanie as they stepped out into the chilly air of a September morning. He smiled at the gesture of Axel holding the door open until he stepped out.

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, nothing; nothing at all?" Axel chuckled, flashing a small wrapped box from out of his pants pocket. "Not even this?"

Blue eyes went wide at the sight of an actual gift for him, not from his mother or family. They both stopped on the sidewalk as Axel handed the box over to Roxas. The blonde glanced at Axel for confirmation to open it, and Axel nodded with smiling and pursed lips.

Roxas shredded the paper with his nails and cracked the white box open.

"Happy 16th, Roxy."

"Axel!" Roxas breathed. Instead of a smile like Axel imagined, Roxas was frowning. "An iPhone? How much did this cost? – Never mind that! My dad will kill me if he knows I have a phone. I can't take this, really."

Roxas prompted in shoving the box back towards Axel, but the redhead simply laughed and shook his head, pressing Roxas's hands and the gift back towards him.

"I thought you'd say something like that." Axel ruffled the blonde tresses before starting to walk again. Roxas shadowed him with the box still waiting to be returned. "So I paid for your bill, got you on a plan; everything is taken care of. Your dad won't know unless you tell him."

Axel finished his speech with glance to Roxas's bruised eye and lip. His smile turned into a frown quickly.

"'Sides… now you can get a hold of me better if there's an emergency."

Roxas pondered over what Axel said for seconds. The only sound was their feet crunching against the gravel.

"No one will find out?"

"No one." Axel confirmed. "'Sides, kid – you're good at keeping secrets."

Roxas's heart panged at the comment; that was definably true. There were so many secrets kept from so many select people; even Axel. Although, Roxas knew the redhead wasn't stupid… there was no lying to Axel. He knew everything with or without the truth; that's just what happens when you live in a small city like this.

"Well," Axel chimed as they got closer to the auto shop. "I've gotta get back to work… and there's your dad. So."

"No goodbye kisses." Roxas pouted.

"Not at this moment," Axel corrected with a smirk. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Hmph, your loss. Guess you shouldn't have been born so early. Maybe then you'd have been my age."

A breathy and tense chuckle escaped Axel's thin lips.

"Don't remind me."

"Roxas!" His father bellowed, breaking Axel's attention away from the teen. Roxas's eyes stayed locked onto the redhead though. Even when Axel smiled and offered Roxas a small wave before scampering off, he watched him until he disappeared behind the garage door.

His father stepped in front of him and his view.

"Boy, did'ya hear me?"

Roxas nodded, apologizing quickly. His father wasn't always the eyesore he is; balding brunette hair with a forming beer gut and greasy looking beard. His clothes, like Axel, were stained with motor oil and his wife beater was ripped on the side.

"What the hell are you doing out here so late?"

Roxas peered around the sky before looking back to his father; it was still bright out. It couldn't be any later than noon. He squinted his eyes a bit and shook his head, wanting to look at his father as if he were on drugs – but then again…

"I was just walking home from the hospital."

"What were you walking with Axel for?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Just staying safe." Roxas shrugged lightly.

"He seems sketchy. Stay away from him." His father demanded before looking back to glance at Axel who was already at work on taking a car apart. Roxas wanted to protest and remind him that he and Axel had been friends since Roxas was merely a child, but he decided not to get on his father's bad side.

"Yes sir." He quietly mumbled.

"Now get home. You're supposed to be tutoring that little shit today."

He sighed.

"Yes'sir."

He turned away from his father and towards his home. He glanced at Axel as he left the lot, who offered him a wave and a smile. Roxas stifled the need to run up and hug his boyfriend; he knew better though. With Axel being 24, and him being not even 16 yet. Instead of doing what he felt like, he felt for the phone stuffed in his back pocket once he was out of his fathers view.

The background of the phone was a picture of he and Axel at the yearly festival; which reminded him that it was coming up again. Inside of the messages there was already a text message sitting with Axel's number and name already in the contacts. He opened it quickly.

**Axel**  
Eat when you get home. I'll stall your pops for the rest of the day. I love you, my dearly beloved.

A smile stretched Roxas's lips. These were the things that reminded him why he loved Axel so dearly.

_Ding ding!_

He glanced to the phone again.

**Axel**  
PS you owe me for this. I mean owe OWE. Tonight. Leave your window unlocked.

Roxas chuckled to himself. Luckily the bitter wind already tinted his cheeks. He typed slowly and clunky; he'd have to get used to this phone, mostly because he's never had one.

**Roxas**  
No sex until marriage, dork. I don't see a ring on this finger.

He was about to stuff the phone back into his pocket.

_Ding ding!_

**Axel**  
Yet.

Now his entire face burned. Bashfully, he groaned against his shoulder as winter wind gushed against his face again and finished stuffing the phone back into his pocket. His house was in view now, and in front of it was the usual 4'2 toddler dancing around in his front yard waiting for him.

"Roxas!" The brunette waddled into the road.

"Get back into the yard, Sora!" Roxas called, hurrying over to swoop the child into his arms. Sora playfully squirmed and giggled in Roxas's grasp; he held onto the blondes arm as if it were saving his life and clung to Roxas's hip.

"You're late!"

"Sorry, Sora." Roxas smiled. "I had some stuff to take care of."

"Mummy says I have to work on my math today." Sora pouted.

"Ech," Roxas playfully grimaced. With his free hand he was gathering his keys out of his pocket. "Math is gross."

With Sora nodding in his arms, he unlocked his front door and swung it open. A wave of nausea came over him at his ridiculous expectations to see his mother's warm smile greeting him; he missed the smell of cooking dinner. His father used to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reading the newspaper. Now it was dark, the fireplace was unlit and the kitchen was empty.

"You m'kay?" Sora cocked his head, his bright blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Roxas shook his thoughts away and sat Sora to his feet.

"I'm fine." He lied with a smile. "Let's get started on your math homework, alright?"

"Do we have'ta?" Sora groaned, dramatically spinning in a circle before plopping to the ground and grabbing his feet in protest. For a 6 year old, Sora sure was childish. However, Roxas kind of liked the spark of light in his dark life.

"_Weeeeell_," Roxas drawled and shut the door behind him. When he turned back to face Sora, a sly smile was on his face as his eyes darted to the kitchen. "We _could_ make some cookies and watch cartoons before we start. How about it?"

Sora jumped in delight before nodding near hysterically. Roxas chuckled and ruffled the chocolate hair before his shadow named Sora followed on his heels and held tight onto his hand. All he had to do was make it through today; then he could see Axel tonight.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	2. Closeted

**Authors Note:**

I finally graduated; sorry for such a late update. I'll be updating my other fics soon too. Enjoy. n -n

* * *

King of Nobodies  
Kingdom Hearts / M / Akuroku  
I don't own anything but the writing.

Chapter 2: Closeted

"Axel!" Roxas gasped against the redheads touch. He withered and ground against the man's hands as Axel kneaded his palm against the lump in Roxas's boxers. "Ax—Axel—wait! Stop, plea—ahh… stop!"

Axel chuckled and covered Roxas's lips with his own to hush the teen; he was so inexperienced with having someone flesh on him besides his own. The boy didn't quite understand the concept of Axel having no morals, yet Axel respected them the best that he could, knowing Roxas was raised in a religious home.

Not that Axel didn't either—he just didn't abide his mothers demands in the end.

"Okay," Axel whispered against the shell of his lovers ear. "I'll stop."

"I'm sorry!" Roxas sobbed as Axel slipped his hands from Roxas's pajamas. "I—I just… want to wait until marriage. Axel… I could… make an exception for you—I don't want to lose you!"

"Hey, stop that!" Axel snapped unintentionally. All feelings from before had evaporated in a split second, as if Axel's mood had struck a match in a room full of kerosene. "Don't you ever squander your morals away to keep someone around; if they can't respect you, spit in their fucking face."

The room went silent after Axel's short rant. Roxas rolled over, leaving his back to Axel as he curled up and waited for the redhead to spoon him. Surely enough, Axel draped an arm over Roxas seconds later and pushed their bodies close together. It relived Roxas to know that Axel could even kill his stiffy so quickly.

He tried so hard, Roxas knew that.

"Thank you." How many times had he heard Roxas thank him now?

"Shh," Axel hushed against his tangled hair before placing a kiss to the back of his head.

"But Axel…" Roxas murmured. Of course, seconds later from no reply from Axel, Roxas whined quietly, edging Axel to agree with him—but the redhead wasn't so easily persuaded. He simply placed a small kiss on Roxas's lips, swollen from earlier.

"At least tell me—what did you mean earlier?" Roxas muttered the last part, his lips forming a pout as his face went a shade darker. When Axel hummed questionably, Roxas carried on with avoided eye contact. "When you said… yet."

It took Axel a few seconds before he finally made an 'o' shape with his lips until a smile broke it.

"You'll see." He answered and Roxas groaned at the suspense—of course the blond wasn't stupid, he knew what Axel meant. Maybe he just wanted to hear it; that was a good reason to pout right? Though it did no use as Axel finally caught eye of the time and made it clear. "You have to get up early tomorrow, I'm gonna let you sleep now."

"I wish you could stay."

"I know, kiddo." Axel sighed through his nose. He placed a kiss to Roxas's temple before crawling out of the bed and recovering Roxas with the sheets he had tugged off in his departure. "I'll see you tomorrow all right? One day I'll stay, I promise."

"Don't forget it."

"I won't."

* * *

Roxas hardly remembered the redhead's visit—the only thing that told him last night really happened was the still open window and the dent in the rose bushes below his window to show where Axel probably fell right on his ass. It brought the first laugh of his morning to think about it.

Feeling much too groggy, he neverminded it and tugged on a plain hoodie lying on his floor and replaced his sleeping pants with clean jeans before making his way out of his bedroom. He had woken up 20 minutes late, and at this rate he'd miss the buss so there was no time for breakfast—he could only have time for brushing his teeth and ruffling his hair out to seem semi-neat.

He knew he looked like a sloppy mess though. He grunted at his reflection before leaving the bathroom and slinging his book bag over his shoulder. The sun was too bright, he was almost tempted to put on sunglasses. He locked the door behind him to throw out that thought.

"Roxas!"

It was a childish voice from the other lawn and the first hello he had gotten this morning—his father certainly hadn't bothered to get out of bed for him. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Morning, Sora!" He called back, a smile on his face.

The greeting wasn't enough for Sora, he had to waddle across the moist grass, slipping a couple times, and nearly knock the sleepy blond over in a rough hug. Roxas patted the small back and ruffled Sora's much neater hair. He was almost envious of a 6 year old.

"Oh, Roxas—I'm so sorry." Sora's mother, Aerith apologized. She quickly crossed the lawns to collect her son again. She almost walked off but did an obvious double take on Roxas. Moments later she covered her lips with her hand and inwardly gasped. "What happened to your face? Did you get into a fight? Oh, who would want to hurt you?"

Roxas bit the dry blood on his lip and shrugged, forcing a smile.

"Just a bully at school—nothing I can't really handle." He lied.

"That's awful."

She opened her mouth after a small pause, as if she were going to speak again until a horn honked behind the both of them and once turned around Roxas could see an obvious redhead waving for him. Roxas must have forgotten to mention to Axel that his father didn't want them together anymore.

Nervous, he quickly offered a goodbye and half jogged into the street where Axel had stupidly parked. He tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets as the redhead unfolded out of the car and towered over the blond. Roxas glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if Aerith was still watching—and she was—fuck he just wanted to hug Axel is all. Damn his father.

"Ro-x-as!" Axel sputtered over laughter. "Look at you! You're like a little dwarf, is that my hoodie?"

Roxas glanced down, realizing that it was the hoodie that Axel had worn over last night. He inwardly cursed himself as his face went hot with embarrassment. He was brewing up an excuse when Axel, uncaring about the bystanders, pulled him into a death gripping embrace.

Roxas could only squirm in the redhead's hold and hope Aerith was good at keeping secrets.

"You look adorable." Axel muttered, more like a purr that sent shocks through Roxas. "Really. I like it—keep it."

"Whatever," Roxas tugged out of Axel's arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to the shop, but then I saw your bus go by and I figured you weren't on it considering you haven't answered my texts. So I thought I'd give you a lift—and before you reject it, just know that I have breakfast." Axel finished and sarcastically held his hand to his heart as if he had just finished a heartfelt story.

Roxas swatted the man's hands back down and inwardly growled at his own defeat.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

The drive was short, mostly considered by Axel's speeding—his excuse was that the roads were empty enough. Which they were, to Roxas's disbelief. He never really paid attention before at how empty the whole town was. This was the first time he had ridden to school without headphones in, plus most of the time he walked.

He hated to admit the ride was fun; _spending time with Axel was fun._

"We should do this more." Axel said as if he were reading Roxas's mind.

Roxas nodded and pursed his lips. Glancing nervously at the students collected around the parking lot of his school, he dared to lean in and kiss Axel hastily. Axel hardly had time to return the kiss before Roxas was getting out of the car.

He waited at the closed door, offering Axel a smile goodbye.

"See you later." Axel returned the smile.

* * *

School was dreadfully long—especially with final exams being the only talk in school right now. The only thing his underclassmen were talking about was their exams. Roxas had finished him, passing with all A's. He wondered now why he had to go to school; but then he recalled his father not allowing him to take any time off. Even if he were getting out early, even if he were a senior.

A senior at the age of 16—skipped third grade because he did so well. It was unbelievable to him that he was finally almost done.

For now, though, he sat with his cheek to his desk. His eyes would barely focus on the images flashing on the small tv screen. It was some movie his forensics teacher had put on about the layers of the brain and Roxas wasn't too sure the teacher was even paying attention. Quietly, a girl next to him slightly gagged at the surgery happening on the screen.

Roxas droned it out and replaced reality with daydreams of emerald eyes.

* * *

The teen stretched his tense joints as he finally exited the school building. He sucked in a deep breath of bitter, fresh air and nuzzled his face closer to the oversized hood of Axel's hoodie balancing on his shoulder. Again, he breathed deep, collecting the scent of his boyfriend as best as he could.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given all these icky orders to destroy you—if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas opened his eyes, his forehead wrinkling with confusion as he looked up to meet Axel's smirk.

"What?" He blankly shook his head.

"I'unno—some quote from a shitty movie I was watching before I came here."

"Right." Roxas drawled, fixing his bookbags weight. "And _what_ are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too. Jeez, you act different when you're not blushing in bed." The comment struck a match in Roxas's groin. "Kidding—anyway, I'm giving you a ride home. Didn't we both agree to doing that more often?"

"Right." He repeated, remembering. "Yeah."

"Well then, after you prince Roxas." Axel swayed his arms towards his idle car in the parking lot.

Roxas swatted him as he walked past him. Axel followed on his heels, daring to put an arm around Roxas's shoulder. He could feel the blond tensing underneath his touch and squeezed Roxas's shoulder lightly.

"Hey—stop worrying. PDA usually goes unnoticed."

"Not when it's an adult and a student. Keep it down. Stop that." Roxas scowled, shrugging Axel's arm off. "You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Who's gonna notice?" Axel drawled as he got to the drivers side. They both got in.

"Everyone. A teacher. They'll call my dad."

"Alright, alright. I won't do it again."

Roxas hoped so. He hoped no one had seen them. But he secretly wished someone had.

"So I was thinking we go somewhere." Axel said, not much offering but demanding. "To the park or something."

"I can't, I have to tutor Sora today. This weekend we could… maybe, if my dad… let's me."

Axel sighed.

"Right, your dad."

Axel was the only one who knew, and Roxas knew it took everything Axel had not to snap. Selfishly he sometimes daydreamed about Axel witnessing his dads actions though, imagining Axel pummeling the shit out of his father. It was a thought that would probably send him to hell in the afterlife and life now.

"I'll talk to your dad."

Roxas didn't have the heart to tell him what his dad said. He stayed quiet most of the trip.

And when he got home—after not kissing Axel, after not hugging Axel, after not even smiling to Axel… he noticed the phone he had forgot to pack in his bag this morning was missing from his bed stand. And his fathers footsteps coming up the stairs drowned out the sound of Axel's car driving away.


End file.
